Hey Moon
by Marie Mad
Summary: Une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard peut tout changer. Draco ne s'attendait pas a y rencontrer Harry. Diurne et Nocturne, Harry la nuit, Potter le jour ... Et s'il adore détester Potter, il adore Harry ... tout court ... HP/DM One Shot


_**Titre : Hey Moon**_

_**Auteur: Meiy-girl**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling, seul l'intrigue est de moi **_

_**Prairing: DM/HP**_

_**One Shot**_

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

La nuit était tombée sur l'école de sorcellerie. Draco marchait dans le parc de Poudlard. Non, décidément il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Goyle ronflait, Crabbe parlait dans son sommeil, et Blaise et Théo faisaient des choses pas très catholiques dans le lit de ce dernier.

Bref, il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir.

Il marchait prés du lac. La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient mais ne savaient faire concurrence à la lune, magnifique et pleine.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette. Assise sous la voute céleste, devant l'eau qui reflétait l'éclat des diamants, elle n'était pas inconnue.

Potter.

Il ne portait qu'un jean délavé et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux noirs de jais se confondaient presque avec le ciel et plongeaient dans son cou avec désordre.

Il tenait une cigarette qui se consumait dans sa main et ses lèvres purpurines et pleines murmuraient des choses que Draco ne pouvait entendre de là où il était.

Le blond s'approcha sans bruit mais Potter l'entendit et tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux orageux rencontrèrent les sombres émeraudes aux reflets si attrayant. Sous la lune, ils semblaient plus profonds encore.

Harry ne dit rien, son visage n'exprimait rien. Mais ses yeux étaient confus. Il tira une bouffé de sa clope et fit tomber les cendres.

« Bonsoir » Finit-il par dire, simplement.

Draco ne savait pas bien quoi faire. En temps normal, il aurait insulté, provoqué Potter. Mais, était-ce la nuit, les astres ou le lieu ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas un temps normal.

Alors Draco s'assit à côté de Harry et demanda :

« Tu me donne une clope ? »

Le brun sortit un paquet de sa poche et en tendit une au blond.

Sortant sa baguette du pantalon en tissu noir qui lui servait, avec un tee-shirt de même couleur, de pyjama, celui-ci alluma la cigarette d'un sort avant d'en prendre une bouffé.

Ils se contentèrent de fumer pendant quelques minutes puis Draco demanda :

« Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? »

Harry renifla.

« Comme tu peux le constater… »

Le blond ne se formalisa pas du ton dédaigneux et reprit :

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le brun hésita.

« Parce qu'ici je n'ai pas à faire semblant. »

Draco ne dit rien mais d'un regard l'intima de continuer.

« Ici je peux ruminer, je peux pleurer. Ici j'ai le droit d'être en colère, de me révolter ou d'avoir peur »

« Et pourquoi seulement ici ? » Demanda le jeune Serpentard en soufflant la fumé.

Harry ricana.

« Tu crois vraiment que le monde sorcier a besoin d'un Survivant déprimé ? S'ils me voyaient dans cet état, ils abandonneraient tout espoir face à Voldemort. »

Draco frissonna à l'entente du nom honnie. L'assassin de sa mère, le maître de son père.

« Donc, lorsque tu souris, le jour, tu mens ? »

Le brun sembla pensif, puis il eut un sourire et dit :

« Un jour, Ron venait tout juste de finir son devoir de potion. Il est venu s'en venter auprès de nous. Et pendant ce temps, Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, s'est allongé sur le parchemin et, comme l'encre n'était pas sèche, il a rendu le tout illisible. Ce jour la j'ai vraiment rit. »

Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, admirant les reflets argentés dans les cheveux du Survivant.

« Ils sont les seuls à recevoir de vrais sourires de ma part » Conclu Harry en écrasant sa cigarette au sol.

Puis, il se leva, s'étira et s'éloigna en disant :

« Bonne nuit Malfoy »

Le blond se tourna pour voir la silhouette se diriger vers le château.

« Bonne nuit Potter »

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Draco donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de Potter et les racines d'asphodèle qu'il tenait tombèrent dans le chaudron sans qu'il le veuille. La potion pris une teinte orange très loin de celle, bleue, décrite par le livre.

Le brun lança un regard furieux à Malfoy qui sourit d'un air hautain avant de rejoindre son chaudron (dans lequel la potion avait une parfaite teinte bleue).

« Potter, comme d'habitude vous n'avez pas respecté les consignes. Cette … chose vous vaudra donc un nouveau zéro. » Annonça la voix doucereuse du professeur de potion.

« Mais c'est Malfoy qui … »

« Et vingt points en moins pour avoir répondu à votre professeur » Acheva Snape en retournant à son bureau sous le regard médusé de Harry.

Draco, satisfait, retourna à son chaudron. Qu'il était agréable de détester Potter ! Potter et ses amis parfaits, Potter et sa célébrité, Potter et son insolence, Potter et son don pour le Quidditch.

Oui, Draco adorait détester Harry Potter. Et ce dernier réagissait au quart de tour.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'après-midi, le blond ne fut pas enchanté lorsqu'il se retrouva face au brun en court de DCFM.

« Maintenant, les binômes que j'ai formés vont s'affronter en duels. Pas de coups bas et attention aux sorts que vous utiliserez. Allez-y ! » Claironna Mrs Creeps, leur nouvelle et charmante professeure de DCFM.

Les combats commencèrent. Draco n'était pas mauvais en duel, loin de la même, mais Potter se battait avec une dextérité et une vitesse aussi naturelle que déconcertante.

Malfoy lança un Impédimenta et le brun roula au sol pour l'éviter. Par contre, Draco ne put éviter le sort lancé par Potter. Il se retrouva les pieds en l'air.

Quelques rires fusèrent alors que le brun se relevait avec un sourire carnassier. Draco lut dans ce sourire que le brun appréciait grandement cette vengeance.

Même Mrs Creeps sembla amusé et lorsque Harry le délivra du sort (le faisant tomber lamentablement au sol) elle eut le culot d'accorder des points à Gryffondor.

Draco lança un regard vénéneux à Potter qui le lui rendit.

Une journée des plus banales.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

Draco marcha dans le parc. Il savait que Potter s'y trouverait.

Comme la fois précédente, le brun était assis au bord du lac et fumait en silence. Bizarrement, Draco n'eut pas envie de s'en prendre à lui. L'épisode du cours de DCFM lui sembla lointain, puéril. Il voulait juste s'assoir là et discuter encore un peu avec Harry Potter.

La lune était plus ovale ce soir, mais pas moins belle.

Draco s'assit et, sans lui demander, Potter lui tandis une cigarette que le blond s'empressa d'allumer.

Ils ne dirent rien d'abord puis le Serpentard lança :

« Joli ton sort. Je ne connaissais pas »

Le brun eut un rire cristallin et doux que Draco apprécia comme on apprécie une belle mélodie.

« Lévicorpus. C'est un sortilège très utile. »

Le blond eut une moue amusée puis le silence se fit. Un silence agréable et léger.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? » Demanda soudain Harry en tirant une bouffé.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Mon seul véritable ami c'est Blaise et il est plutôt occupé avec son petit copain le soir »

Harry eut un sourire puis continua :

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même le jour n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, faisant tomber ses cendres, puis les mots sortirent d'eux même :

« Non. Le jour je porte mon masque »

Il y eut un instant de flottement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande :

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira :

« Ici, je peux rire avec un Gryffondor, mais le jour, je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Prince des Serpentard. C'est mon rôle depuis la première fois où je suis entré à Poudlard »

Harry ne dit rien, il observait la lune.

« J'aime la lune. Elle est comme moi, inconstante, tantôt souriante avec son croissant, tantôt boudeuse lorsqu'elle est pleine »

Draco regarda les yeux verts scintiller avant de répondre.

« Le jour pourtant, on te croirait plus proche du soleil. Tu rayonnes d'insolence et de courage. »

Potter eut un petit rire avant de plonger ses émeraudes dans les yeux de Draco.

« C'est justement pour cela que je me sens plus proche de la lune. J'ai plusieurs faces, comme elle. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant et ajouta :

« Et comme toi »

Le blond acquiesça et, une fois encore, Harry jeta sa cigarette et partit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Draco regarda avec satisfaction le regard jaloux que lui lançait Weasley en voyant son hibou déposer devant lui le paquet contenant sa robe de soirée pour le bal de Noël. Elle était grise et magnifique. Quoi de mieux pour faire enrager tâche-de-rousseur ?

Mais Potter, lui, semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Alors, en passant devant sa table, Draco demanda d'un ton claironnant à Blaise :

« Je me demande comment sera la robe de Potter ? Bah, le mieux c'est encore qu'il porte un sac sur la tête, ça nous évitera d'avoir à contempler sa balafre ! »

Harry se retourna et répliqua d'un ton rageur :

« Moi au moins, ma cicatrice m'excuse, toi tu es tout simplement moche à en gerber »

Puis il attrapa ses deux amis et ils sortirent dignement de la salle.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Potter ait le dernier mot ? Et en plus il avait dit n'importe quoi !

Draco, comme tout bon Malfoy, avait des cheveux blonds et lisses (sans UN SEUL épi) qui retombait délicatement autour de son visage de façon vaporeuse. De plus il avait des traits fins et un corps svelte et élancé, plus grand que Potter. Et même s'il avait douté de sa beauté, les filles (et garçons) qui se pâmaient devant lui suffisaient à le rassurer.

Potter était vraiment bigleux !

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

Draco s'installa à côté du brun et alluma la cigarette que ce dernier lui avait donnée. Il y eut un silence court, comme d'habitude, pendant lequel le blond admira la demi-lune dans le ciel.

« Moche à en gerber ? » Finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire. Etrangement, maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela l'amusé.

Harry eut un bref éclat de rire chantant.

« J'ai exagéré » Concéda-t-il.

« Donc je suis juste moche » Conclu Draco avec un rictus.

« Non. » Fit Harry plus sérieux « Tu es même très beau. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu ressembles à un ange »

Surpris, le blond observa Potter dans les yeux et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était sincère, il se sentit rougir.

« Oh » Fit-il simplement.

Il n'osa rien dire pendant quelques instants puis annonça :

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais. Ta cicatrice ne te défigure pas, au contraire. »

Le brun eut un sourire avant de dire :

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier, c'était ce que je préférais dans mon apparence physique. Aujourd'hui, je la déteste et la respecte en même temps. C'est elle qui me dirige le jour. La nuit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle disparaît. Alors je ne suis plus Harry Potter, le Survivant, L'Elu. Je suis Harry, juste Harry. »

Draco écouta avec attention le brun avant de répondre :

« J'aime bien passer du temps avec Harry. Je le trouve sympa »

Le brun le regard d'un œil amusé :

« Mais tu ne supporte pas Potter n'est ce pas ? »

Draco eut un rire :

« Il m'horripile mais … d'un autre côté, je crois bien que j'en suis un peu jaloux »

Le regard vert se fit plus sombre et il dit avant de se lever :

« Tu ne devrais pas. Vraiment »

Il se dirigea vers le château sans se retourner mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, Draco aurait put jurer qu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

La main de Potter attrapa le Vif d'Or juste sous le nez l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle.

Les Gryffondors explosèrent dans les gradins et Draco grinça des dents. Comme d'habitude Potter avait été prodigieusement agaçant de talent !

Mais le match Gryffondor/Serpentard n'avait pas encore eut lieu et Draco comptait bien écrasé son adversaire à cette occasion.

Plus tard, le blond s'autorisa une remarque en passant devant Potter qui sortait des vestiaires.

« Heureusement qu'il avait son Eclaire de Feu le pote Potter, parce que sinon je crois bien qu'il serait toujours en train d'essayer de l'attraper son précieux vif ! »

Le brun gronda et lui cracha :

« Même avec le meilleur balai qui soit, tu ne parviendrais pas à attraper le vif Malfoy ! »

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le brun partit avec ses amis victorieux.

Furieux, Malfoy retourna à sa salle commune. Il lui prouverait à ce vantard de Potter qu'il savait attraper un vif !

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

La lune n'était qu'un croissant ce soir là. Draco, assit à côté de Harry riait. Il avait félicité le brun pour son jeu excellant et celui-ci lui avait avoué s'être en réalité presque endormi sur son balai. C'était en fait un gros coup de chance.

« Lorsque se sera toi contre moi, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'endormir » Le prévint le blond.

Potter haussa les épaules et le transperça de son regard.

« Ca, ça ne risque pas d'arriver »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco rougit. Il se reprit bien vite et demanda :

« Au fait, tu n'as jamais pensé à passer professionnel dans le Quidditch ? »

Le regard brillant s'assombrit.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas souvent à mon avenir »

Draco observa le brun qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il retint un frisson et demanda dans un murmure :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le brun ferma les yeux et annonça d'une voix sourde d'amertume :

« J'ai un mage noir psychopathe et ses sbires aux trousses, alors il m'est difficile d'imaginer une vie longue et heureuse. »

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il se rapprocha de Harry et prit doucement son menton, tournant son visage vers lui. Le regard émeraude rencontra les yeux gris et concernés du Serpentard qui dit :

« Je suis sur que tu deviendras un super joueur, n'en déplaise à Tu-sais-qui et à sa clique. »

Le brun parut touché, ses yeux brillaient peu être un peu plus que d'habitude. Draco lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle était douce et il aurait voulu pouvoir y poser ses lèvres. Mais il préféra se reculer et lâcher le menton de Harry. Celui-ci ferma de nouveau les yeux et murmura, vraiment tout bas, avant de se lever :

« Merci … »

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Draco il s'arrêta, ses joues étaient rouges. Il se pencha et posa un très léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Draco avant de s'en aller en souhaitant bonne nuit.

Draco se sentit bien. Vraiment bien.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Ce jour là, Potter avait été distrait toute la journée, ne répondant même pas aux piques de Draco. Vexé, celui-ci avait observé sa Némésis.

Harry semblait ailleurs, un pli avait barré son front toute la journée. Il semblait préoccupé, inquiet.

Les élèves commençaient à s'inquiéter eux aussi. On parlait déjà d'un problème avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. On parlait déjà de la fin du monde.

Tout le monde, y comprit les Gryffondor, avait évité soigneusement Potter.

Mais la belette et sa petite amie restaient avec lui. Toujours.

Draco était agacé, énervé et, bizarrement, inquiet. Parce que ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui était venu en cours aujourd'hui mais Harry. Et il n'allait pas bien.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir là. Et il n'y avait pas de Harry non plus.

Draco resta assit à la place que prenait habituellement le brun.

Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il avait envi de pleurer.

Heureusement qu'il avait laissé Malfoy au dortoir, car celui-ci aurait surement était indigné du comportement de Draco.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Potter n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Weasley et Granger semblaient inquiets mais ils répétaient à tout le monde qu'ils ne savaient rien. Draco savait qu'ils mentaient.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

La lune formait de nouveau un croissant. Mais Harry n'était pas là.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Potter n'était toujours pas revenu mais Dumbledore avait fait un discours expliquant que le Survivant avait des problèmes familiaux et ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Menteur.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

La lune était à demi-pleine. Draco se sentait mal, Harry lui manquait. Vraiment.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Potter n'était pas là. La belette et Granger avaient des têtes de déterrés. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de plus.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

Ovale. La lune formait un joli ovale. Mais Harry n'était pas la pour le contempler avec Draco. Draco avait froid. Il pleuvait.

**0o0 Diurne 0o0**

Potter était toujours absent. Dumbledore avait rappelé lors du petit déjeuné que le bal de Noël avait lieu ce soir. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas de cavalière ni de cavalier.

Il aurait bien aimé voir la robe qu'aurait porté Potter.

Granger et Weasley avaient décidé d'aller au bal ensemble.

Draco aurait bien demandé à Harry si ces deux là s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour.

**0o0 Nocturne 0o0**

La lune était pleine. Le ciel était dégagé. La fête battait son plein.

Draco regarda en direction des amis de Harry. Granger tortillait les quelques boucles qui s'échappaient de son chignon alors que Weasley pliait sa serviette avec ennui.

Pour eux aussi la soirée ne semblait pas amusante.

Draco grogna puis se leva. La musique était trop forte, il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde.

Il marcha en direction du lac. Il aurait tellement voulu y trouver Harry. Ils auraient parlé et rit à cœur ouvert, et peu être même, cette fois, aurait-il eu le courage de l'embrasser.

Soudain, le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Là, près du lac, il y avait une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il s'approcha au rythme de ses pulsions cardiaques et s'arrêta à côté de Harry.

Celui-ci releva la tête. Sa cicatrice avait saigné et ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de boue et … de sang.

« Bonsoir » Fit-il comme au premier soir.

Draco resta un instant interdit puis il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe humide.

Harry eut un léger sourire :

« Tu vas salir ta belle robe de soirée »

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun et demanda dans un murmure :

« Où étais-tu ? »

Harry eut un air pensif.

« J'étais partit accomplir ma mission. C'est fait. »

Draco se rappela qu'il devait respirer avant de dire :

« Tu veux dire que tu as… tu l'as … »

Le brun sourit et déclara :

« Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch maintenant »

Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et Harry eut un petit rire amusé avant de dire précipitamment en rougissant :

« Tu m'as manqué »

Draco sourit un peu plus (si s'était possible) et s'approcha du brun en murmurant :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Harry m'a manqué … Et même un peu Potter. »

Le jeune Gryffondor rit et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Le blond apprécia avec un frisson la sensation de plénitude qu'offraient les lèvres pleines et la langue chaude de Harry.

Ils s'embrasèrent encore et encore sous la pleine lune. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés dans l'herbe qui mouillait leurs vêtements.

« Harry … »

« Hum ? »

« Je me suis toujours demandé … Que murmurais-tu la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ? »

« Curieux comme un Gryffondor » Fit remarquer le brun, moqueur.

Draco grogna :

« Ne m'insulte pas Potter ! »

Harry eut un rire et Draco souri également, amusé.

« Je chantais une chanson moldue » Fit-il finalement.

« Et qu'est ce que disais les paroles ? »

« _Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down..."_

**(*(*(*(*(* FIN *)*)*)*)*)**

_Voilà un petit One shot_ _j'éspère que vous avez aimé ! Je le trouve tout mignon !_

_Pour les autres fanfic, je fait des efforts, vous aurez la suite, promit !!_

_Ah ! et pour ceux qui ce demande, la chanson moldue c'est Northern Downpour de Panic at the Disco ! Une très belle chanson, je vous conseil de l'écouter !_

Bisoux à tous !!!!


End file.
